Research is proposed on the peripheral and central aspects of the oculomotor control system. Specifically further behavioral experiments will determine the role of the dorsal cap in detecting errors in retinal slip velocity. Single cell recordings will be made from neurons of the medial vestibular nucleus where the effect of visual stimulation will be examined. The effect of lesions of the cerebellar vermis on OKN and VOR reflexes will be examined. Single cell microelectrode recordings will be obtained from Purkinje cells and Golgi cells in the flocculus. Retrograde degeneration techniques will be used to examine the projection of the inferior olive on the flocculus, paraflocculus and vermis of the cerebellum. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Barmack, N.H. Measurements of stiffness of the extraocular muscles of the rabbit. J. Neurophysiol. 39: 1976. Barmack, N.H. and Hess, D. Visually evoked activity of the inferior olive and its relationship to eye movement. (abstract) Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology, p. 562, 1976.